Time is an Illusion
by NobobyNerd
Summary: An average, run of the mill girl gets sucked into her favourite anime, thinking its just another one of those dreams she plays it by hear. But will she survive what fate has planned for her? From being just a normal human to rivalling the Z-Fighters in strength, can they accept her? And why is everything so muddled up this time around?
1. 1) Paper-cuts

Writing

Paging

Studying

Paper cuts on almost all fingers

That's all she ever did, nose stuck in her books. Day after day and night after night.

Why?

Well what else could she hope to be in her existence but a lawyer? She wasn't smart enough to be a doctor, no. Even though her father would have preferred that, but he had his perfect son to fulfil him from now on. The spawn of satan herself, the dreaded and completely stereotypical Step-mother from hell.

Her mother never cared, no, not about what her daughter chose; but just in general.

And, well she had no friends, none that really liked what she was into. None that would put up with her obsession. She lived alone, and in life she was alone. That's why she only had one true joy; and that was anything that took her some place else.

So with no friends worth mentioning, no family who gave enough of a shit to really pay attention for longer than it took to throw a brag if they felt they hadn't been complimented enough that day.

So what then?

What life would she have, right?

Exactly that, not much of one.

She read comics, watched a huge amount of anime and was a gamer to no-end; not to mention the largest book-worm on campus. If it wasn't the newest hardcopy she was reading fanfiction, the shameful kind. Hay, don't judge! She would love and adore anything that made her forget about her reality. It's not like it's her fault for being not anything above cute. Guys just weren't interested in her.

 _God, what a nerd._

 _Ew, do they shower, like?_

The normal comments, right?

Yeah, those bastards.

It made it even harder to pretend to get along with people due to the mouth she had on her.

So, not very good looking. Not smart enough, no secret talents over here and all around nothing really noteworthy.

"Fuck my life."

 _God why me?_ Her mind screamed though her skull to the heavens. She was not progressing enough in her studies currently, her mind always jumping from different anime worlds to fighting techniques in the overly violent games she played. And, well, lately it felt like she lost her motivation to want even attempt at standing out at all. Some people have it in their blood to draw a crowd, make hundreds of adoring friends and be a huge success all at once; and clearly she was not even remotely near to being that kind of person.

Sitting all alone in her one bedroom apartment in the middle of some shitty city on a shitty planet, studying shitty stuff. Her apartment was too small for her, but at the same time too big. Placed on one of the high floors, her balcony acting as a gate way to the afterlife, it's like the world wanted her to be tempted by suffering and mercy at the same time. She used to have a cat, that didn't work out; not only was she allergic but the thing hated her with a fiery passion. She loved animals, the environment and wished she didn't have to be stuck in this awful city. People like these make her claustrophobic, egos so large they could all have been rolling down the streets on their bulbous skulls. Then she still needs to deal with some of them in her degree too.

 _OK, I do enjoy law. I could argue the pants off of anyone._

SO she stuck her nose back where it belonged and began memorising the remedies to a breach of contract, trying to push the information into a place where it could be later retrieved.

But afternoon soon turned to night, and muscles cramps were radiating through her bones. It hurt something chronic, felt like the growing pains she experienced when she was thirteen.

"Arg, god, lemme lie down." She dragged herself from her worn down study chair. Stomping past her collection of Dragon Ball Z figurines. Goku as super sayian 3 posing as if he was just about to kick some ass, stared at her. And I mean it really felt that way. But she just didn't have the energy to question her sanity to the extent one normally would. Down the hall, on her way to the small bedroom she stopped dead.

 _What was that?_ Turning swiftly she looked around waiting for the noise to reappear.

 _ **Scratching and screeching could be heard from her balcony.**_

 _Ah, shit. Ah, shit!_

 _I can't defend myself at all!_

Just another thing she lacked.

"God, I take back questioning you. Please, please don't do this to me! Im fine with my boring life!" her harsh whispers sounding like police sirens in the quite apartment.

 **But the noises didn't stop. They increased in intensity. Resounding through the hall, ringing around her head.**

"Im going to blady die!" screaming-whispers slipped past her lips.

 _Don't die a coward on top of everything else!_ A inner voice snapped at her.

She pushed forward, her legs moving on their own.

"what?! No, no stop!"

But she just couldn't control her legs, they sped up to a light jog. And couldn't help feeling how awkward it was to be doing any type of physical activity, even though it felt refreshing to do so.

 _BUT NOT TO MY DEATH!_

Her mouth was clamped shut, but she was screeching like a banshee internally.

Then she came face to face with the curtain covered sliding door, and she could hear it. The scrapping against the glass. The snapping of what sounded like electricity on the other side.

 _AH, great, not only with some thief steal my shit but I will get tasered. NO, fuck this shit._

She tried to turn and run towards the end of the house but couldn't. Nothing was listening to her. All of the sudden her body just refused to obey.

It was like watching one of those badly made horror movies, where the dumb chick gets killed early on and you just know her next move is her last. She watched her hand reach forward, sliding the lock out of place and move the door slowly open.

She gulped, her throat dry.

The door clanged against its frame, the curtain whipping in her face and stinging her eyes. She would of loved to have struggled, tried as hard as she could to move the damn thing so she could see her assailant but her body decided for her. Stepping forward she felt sparks against her sweat-shorts covered thighs, snapping at her skin and making her teeth grind.

 _Son of a bitch!_

And then the curtain moved, and her vision cleared. IN front of her was a huge black, gaping hole sparking blue electricity around her, it shone like melted onyx. The centre flexing out and receding back in, spiralling as it went. She felt it pull her, demand her. It felt hungry. The small bolts of emitted lightening striking against her overly pale skin.

 _Well, at least this is better than some burglar. I think.._

And she didn't know why, why this was happening. But she wanted to listen, it felt like it was whispering sweet secrets of happiness to her. Singing her name with the praise and adoration she has always wanted. Telling her tales of future events and promising a good outcome. It felt right and wrong at the same time, she hesitated. Unsure of herself.

The logical thing to do would be turn around, shut the door and pretend you aren't crazy.

But she was tired of pretending. Pretending to be normal, pretending to be happy and fulfilled. Placing a smile on her face every time someone hurt her, made her cry forgotten tears under the spray of water in her shower. She wanted to feel again, something other than hurt and lonely desperation.

And she stepped through.


	2. 2) From Zero to SAYIAN

"ah, mmh, oh my god my head." I reached up and dragged my hand through my still waist long dark chocolate hair, snagging here and there around my fingers.

I smelt dirt. Felt sand crumble beneath my fingertips, Lungs expanding with clean air, hearing birds chirping happily.

 _What in the hell?_

I pushed off my front, hands straining to find comfort amongst the gravelled earth.

And as soon as I opened my eyes I regretted it. The bright sun burned an imprint of its self selfishly to the back of my irises.

It was blady bright!

Wincing I blinked a couple times, and looked around. My moss green orbs taking in strange trees, clean blue skies and perfectly bright jade grass.

"oh god where am i? I don't remember taking anything shady before bed."

But then something nagged at me; this place looked familiar. The lollypop trees, the sandy odd shaped hills in the distance.

 _Mhm…_

"Now, if I was a little crazier; I'd say I was on planet earth in Dragon Ball"

God knows I visited this place enough in my conscious and unconscious dreams to know what it looked like by now.

 _So I guess that's it huh? Yep. I'm dreaming._

I sighed, its been awhile since I have been graced with these amazing dreams. My only escape against the lonliness my life presented. I loved this world, and in each dream I would always find I was no ordinary human, oh no. I'd be a powerful, awe-inspiring sayian!

I peered around, searching for the tell-tale sign. But there was no dirt-brown appendage to be seen.

 _Damn._

I stood, and jumped as high as I could; so confident I would fly that I didn't bother preparing for the return to the ground.

 **Thud**

And I landed on my ass, rocks cutting into my backside like a juicy steak.

 _Mother fucker!_

Standing and pulling every little stone from my bum and dusting off I groaned away the small amount of annoying pain.

But pain was pain and I still didn't cope with it well, not at all.

"Okay, first time was just a test run, once more!"

And I leapt, higher than before. A huge grin breaking free on my face, my cheeks bunching under my eyes.

"Yes! WHooo-ho-!" my victory felt short lived as my foot caught fire.

 _WHAT?!_

Peering down in a hurry I notice no flames.

But the burning kept spreading though my muscles, my bones ached with tension; almost as if they were about to snap like twigs. My skin rippled, my vision blurring and my head began to pound. I fell from the sky, body going limp and smashing to the dirt below in a small puff of dust.

 _Funny_ , I weakly though _t, this feels way too real for a dream._

But I couldn't think any further than that.

 _IT HURTS!_

 _Oh my god!_

But I couldn't scream, I just gaped at the ground as my back bowed and I crumbled forward, my veins freezing over and contracting. Pins and needles travel over every inch of my body, igniting the fire beneath my flesh. I felt my flesh strain over my innards

 _My skin is going to tear!_

I closed my eyes, willing the searing pain to subside.

But all it did was flare, wood pilling up on the small flame to catch light and roar into the sky.

My body was killing me! I could feel it!

Every cell was in agony as I slowly lost my vision.

My hearing went next.

And soon I could even move at all.

It felt like years, years of white hot pain killing every nerve in my body. Dragging its tongue of knives over my skin, slicing me open. I had to be bleeding.

 _Please, stop._

 _Stop._

 _s-sto.._

A heartbeat passed, a millisecond.

Then it began to let up.

It expanded, swimming over my skin and leaving every pore slowly. It drifted around my limbs like soapy bubbles as I exhaled a breath of pure peace; but unlike normal pain it didn't leave me weak in its wake. It danced around my body, just a hair from the surface of my skin ;and it felt like it was a part of me. Singing my name like a choir of sweet innocent children. I felt it hum happily when I began to right myself, not at all drained from such physical exertion. I shifted, placing my hand under me to push up.

But instead of going into a sitting position, which is what I wanted, I blasted into the air; soaring higher and higher.

 _Oh Shit!_

I freaked out and somehow managed to pull the hand-brake on my flying abilities just as the air began to thin. I looked down, and-

 _Holy hell!_

I was so far up even planes didn't venture here! But even despite that I could see the blades of grass swaying in the breeze next to the massive crater I must have made just seconds ago.

I gasp, I gaped.

"Never before in any dream have I been this- fucken cool!" I screamed with all my might

I swooped down to the earth, flying over the waters, whizzing around lolly trees and dancing in the air.

 _This is the best dream ever!_

I giggled, not only from the thought but something was tickling my neck,

"heh.."

 _Oh god! What if it's a bug!_

I jumped, soaring forward and slicing a lolly tree in half.

"That was a bit of an over-reaction." I scolded myself.

But I stayed there, levitating. My eyes bulged as felt the cool breeze on my bare shoulders, and a hairy thing touching my leg.

"Now, I don't shave often, but that sure as hell cannot be leg hair!" Looking down I saw it, a white furry appendage casually stroking my calf as I was a long lost friend.

 _Oh thank god. I almost didn't feel feminine anymore._

"White fur huh? Different from the usual brown I normally dream of, but I like the change!"

 _Oh my but these dreams were amazing, such a gift._

I giggled and performed a somersault mid-air.

"hehe! Yay!"

I can't believe it, the amount of pure bliss inhabiting my chest at this moment felt like it was enough to fill this world a thousand times over. Not only was I a sayian, I had the coolest body hair colour.

 _Yeah, I know; not something you hear someone bragging about often._

I stilled, watching the life on this planet. I could hear the bubbles popping from the fish in the lake (yeah, lake), a baby bird chirping in a lolly-tree about a mile away, the smell of thousands of flowers and vegetation and the feel of peace settle into my bones.

"this place is perfect. I wish it was real, I wish I belonged here."

Then a thought crossed my mind; that pain earlier, basically forgotten but it felt way too real to be a part of a dream. Actually this all feels, looks and smells more precise and real than any of my prior dreams. Dreams always have a way of being either oddly dark, or slightly blurry on the details; and this was neither.

I felt my mind swirl with possibilities.

 _No, you're getting ahead of yourself here. This is an anime, a game, a manga. Not some parallel universe that your completely unlucky ass fell into._

I had horrible luck, the once I got a free meal at McDonalds and kept quiet about it, thinking my luck had finally turned around. No biggie right? I had food poisoning for a week because of it. So from then on I reject every opportunity luck throws at me, thinking if I take that free meal the next day on my way to class id get hit by a truck. That's exactly how my luck worked, take a small freebie and risk my life. SO I'd rather not think of this as luck, I'd rather not think of this as real; I'm too hopeful to deny it but too scared to accept it either. If this is all real, which I can hardly fathom, then I am defiantly going to contract some super rare virus that only dimension jumpers get and die painfully.

A shiver ran down my spine at the thought.

But a sudden cold breeze blew past me, swimming into my seemingly over sensitive nose, and I smelt something odd; along with feeling yet another shiver run down my spine.

 _What's that?_

"Smells like, a zoo? No, sweat? No, what's that?"

I felt very paranoid at that moment.

I hovered over the crater and searched; sniffing around the area like a blood hound on a scent, and to be honest I do feel a little ridiculous flying around like this as I mind my blond hair from my face-

 _Hold the phone._

I grabbed a fist full, bringing my usually dark hair in front of my eyes and glared, hard, at the shiny honey-gold locks. The sun reflecting an array of metallic colours away from the strands of melted yellow-diamonds.

"What in the hell-?"

"That's what I was about to say." 

I spun, an instinctual growl ripping though my throat, past the humanity barrier before I could catch it and I had to hold back a cough in surprise at not only what I saw but how I acted.

Because in front of me stood none other than the entire Z-Fighters. Readying for a fight in the exact manner I would imagine them being drawn in a studio to stand up against a new and all-powerful foe. Black spiky hair standing in all directions, a murderous glare, scars on his face, birth marks like dragon balls, green skin, lavender hair, studios eyes and a goofy grin all stared back at me.

Goku, Vegeta, Yamcha ,Krillin , Piccolo, Trunks, Gohan, Goten …

"Oh my god."

Shit, I pass out to easily.

 **Author's Note:** **SO hi everyone, this is my first on , I wanted to only say something after I introduced my OC some more and showed you all a couple things. Anyway, I pray for mercy! I hope you guys can come to love her.**

 **Some details:**

 **Age- 21**

 **Look- Waist long dark brown hair(will change) moss green eyes (might change) pale skin (she burns easily)**

 **Height- 1,68 cm**

 **SO I wanted to say that she is human, and that changed, but the transition into the DBZ world is not so clear and cut. In the anime everyone looks kind of normal, but I wanted them to be a kind of super human since who of us can fly? (Videl) That also means the sayians are twice as massive and strong as one would think in comparison to my OC, but the DBZ characters in comparison to themselves are no different (ie Bulma being taller than Vegeta etc) but Vegeta being a good head taller than my OC. SO it's like miniature giants!**

 **No pairings made up in my mind, this is Rated for a reason! ;) If you have any preferences feel free to share otherwise I will pick my personal fave.**

 **R &R**

 **xoxo**


End file.
